


Score

by Phatchick96



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phatchick96/pseuds/Phatchick96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in a wager everyone wins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

"You do realize the Leafs haven't got a snowballs chance in Hell, don't you." Ray Kowalski, beer in hand, feet on the coffee table grinned at Ren Turnbull.  
A dismissive snort greeted this comment. "Ah, Ray, you do remember that we invented this sport?" Turnbull retorted, "Besides, how does anyone learn to skate in California? No snow. No ice."  
"Hey the King's been doin' pretty good this year. And they play indoors with plenty of ice. Skate any time they want."  
"The Maple Leafs still have the edge. Outdoor training helps toughen them up. No offense, Ray, but most of your American hockey players are a bit on the fragile side."  
"Oh, really," Ray bristled at this slight to his native land, "Care to put somethin' more than your mouth out there, Rennie?"  
"Gambling is illegal, Ray," Ren replied mildly, "you're a police officer, you should know that."  
"Don't have to be money" Ray gave the blond mountie a shrug, "Tell you what. Bet you a blowjob, the Kings take it."  
It was a joke. It had to be a joke. Ray had never given any sign that he was interested in men in general or himself in particular. Still when offered a shot at someone he'd been thinking a LOT about, he have to be a fool to turn down the chance. Ren Turnbull might've been a lot of things but fool wasn't on the list.  
"Fine." He put out his hand, Ray shook it (and maybe it wasn't Ren's imagination that he seemed to hold on just a little longer that he had to) and they settled back to watch the game.  
Ninety minutes later, Ren sighed as he watched the Kings deliver the death knell to one of the Maple Leafs' worst games ever. Possible the worst game of professional hockey ever played by any team, anywhere in the entire history of the sport. If he hadn't been watching with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it was possible to stuff that many fouls, checks and lousy plays into one game. It hadn't helped that Ray was bouncing on the couch, howling like a madman and tossing chips and popcorn in the air like confetti. The game was over and he'd lost. And there was still the matter of the bet...  
"Well, Ray, you might want to unzip your pants." Might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb.  
"No rush, Rennie, we got allll night." There was no mistaking the lustful glint in Ray's eyes. With far more speed than Ren would've thought he was capable of, Ray had him pinned to the couch, warm lips just inches from his own. The blue eyes looked serious for a moment. "Rennie," his voice was soft and slightly tense, "Please tell me we're on the same page here. 'Cause I've been hopin' for a while."  
Ren smiled, "You're not the only one with hopes, Ray. And just for the record, we're on the same sentence."  
"Thank God!" Ray's lips touched his. For a first kiss, it was a good one, long and hot, full of tongue and lustful promise. By the time they pulled back, gasping for breath the were both sporting enough wood to outfit a small IKEA outlet.   
"Damn, Rennie" Ren grinned at the reaction. Sitting back he reached down and unzipped the cop's pants, pulling them and the shorts down to his knees. Ray's cock stood out from the mass of light brown hair, eager for his attention. Ren slowly ran his tongue up the shaft, enjoying the contrast between firm flesh and silky skin. A moan of pleasure from Ray was all the encouragement he needed. He slowly pulled the head into his mouth, gently running his tongue around the tip. Once used to the width and texture, the sucked the entire thing into his mouth and began to alternate sucking and licking the pulsing flesh.  
Ray gasped and shuddered at the sensations, being pushed to the brink by the Canadian's talented lips and tongue. "Rennie, please,'' he gasped, "Close, so fuckin' close!" The pleas motivated Ren to suck as much of Ray's cock down his throat as he could and suck and stroke just the way he like it himself. If it worked for him...  
"Oh, christ, Ren!" Ray exploded in his mouth, pumping what seemed to be an endless supply of hot salty fluid down his maw. He pulled Ren up, kissing him with considerable enthusiasm for someone who'd seconds earlier had had his brains sucked out. REn returned the kiss and stretched out letting himself be held close.  
"Oh well," he smiled at his friend and new lover, "one good thing happened."  
"Yeah," Ray chuckled, "At least one Canadian scored tonight."


End file.
